Funhouse
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Peter and Gabriel dance, Singstar and play Rock Band at the Petrelli mansion. Crack fan fic, containing mild slash and pelvic thrusting during the Singstar session.


Summary: Peter and Gabriel dance, Singstar and play Rock Band at the Petrelli mansion. Crack fan fic, with mild slash and pelvic thrusting included.

Pairing: Peter and Gabriel.

Warnings: As mentioned above, mild slash (Peter and Gabriel). This product may contain traces of pelvic thrusting during the Singstar session. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, the iPod brand, Twitter, the songs 'Theme From Love Story' by 101 Strings Orchestra, 'Funhouse' by Pink, 'Cat People (Putting Out Fire)' by David Bowie, nor Singstar and Rock Band. You thought that I own all of the above, and that I'm sitting on a pile of money. I told you to take the tablets, but you never listen. BTW, I don't know if 'Cat People' is on Rock Band, but if not, then it should be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Funhouse**

"Are you ready?" Gabriel asked Peter. Gabriel had that mischievous grin on his face, which made Peter feel melty (against his better judgement).

"Er, yeah, I guess so," Peter replied.

"I said...ARE YOU READY?!" Gabriel shouted, as he took Peter firmly by the shoulders and shook him.

Peter pulled away from Gabriel, and mock glared at his friend. "Gabriel, chill! We're only about to do the waltz. Save it for Rock Band later on!"

"Sorry," Gabriel said, pretending to be look hurt. He looked adorable, and Peter's melty feelings returned.

Peter pressed 'Play' on his iPod (which was docked in one of those speaker-dock-thingys, the speaker-dock-thingy being in the Petrellis' living room) and Gabriel shrieked, "Ooh, the Theme From Love Story. I love that!" as the instrumental version of the song started.

"I know," Peter smiled, as they got into ballroom hold.

They started to waltz. Gabriel, at six foot, two inches tall, was five inches taller than Pete, and poor Peter had his toes trodden on numerous times. Gabriel apologised each time, to which Peter replied, "It's all right, it's okay". Even though it hurt his metatarsals, Peter didn't mind too much, because he enjoyed feeling Gabriel's warmth against his own body as they danced.

After more ballroom and latin dancing (including salsa, tango, rumba and jive, if you must know), they got tired of dancing (especially Peter, whose feet were aching due to the many times Gabriel had stepped on them) and fired up the Singstar.

"This used to be a funhouse," they sang, as they thrusted their pelvises and rocked it out. "But now it's full of evil clowns!" On 'evil clowns', Peter pointed at portraits of Angela and Nathan above the fireplace, and Gabriel laughed. "It's time to start the countdown. I'm gonna burn it down, down, down. I'm gonna burn it down!" Peter jumped up impressively, like a rock star, before losing his balance and landing on his butt. Gabriel giggled as he helped Pete up, and Peter couldn't help but giggle too at his lack-of-style-but-high-in-entertainment-value performance.

After they got tired of Singstar, they rocked it out on Rock Band. They managed to drag Nathan and Heidi from upstairs to play the drums and sing (since Nate was the best drummer, and Heidi the best singer, out of all of them). Peter took the bass guitar, which left Gabriel to play the guitar-other-than-the-bass-guitar (sorry, I forgot what that's called). For their first song, they played 'Cat People (Putting Out Fire)'. They were all performing well, and had reached the first '...and I've been putting out the fire with gasoline', before Gabriel's insatiable urge took over. The insatiable urge, that is, to kiss Peter. Poor Peter didn't know what hit him, as Gabriel pushed him onto the sofa and pressed their lips together.

Nathan's instincts took charge, as he grabbed his digital camera and filmed them. Peter tried in vain to put his hand out to block the camera's view, as he half-shrieked, half-laughed in between kisses, "Gabriel, this is inappropriate!"

Gabriel finally turned around and found that Nathan was still filming them. Gabriel bared his teeth, and chased after Nathan, who grabbed Heidi by the hands and cackled evilly. Nathan was too fast, as he ran out the front door, and flew off, taking Heidi with him.

"Urgh, he is so going to put that video on Twitter," Peter groaned, as Gabriel re-entered the living room. By this time, Rock Band had been switched off.

"That may be so," Gabriel grinned, "But we have a copy of the disc, with him and Jessica Sanders..."

"...in the Las Vegas hotel!" Peter yelled, his fists pumping the air. "We are so bad!"

"Yes, we are," Gabriel said. "Besides, what kind of loser's main hobby is to film his own brother and his boyfriend kissing at inappropriate times?"

"Good point," Peter replied.

Gabriel gasped, as he looked at his watch. "It's 3:20. 'Inglourious Basterds' is screening at four o'clock!"

"If we head for the cinema now, we'll make it just in time," Peter commented.

"Do you think that actor from IB looks a bit like me?" Gabriel asked.

"You mean Eli Roth? Yeah, a bit, but you know what? You are so much hotter, Gabriel."

"Aww, now you're just saying that..."

"No, I'm not." Peter smiled, and it was Gabriel's turn to feel melty. "By the way, I'm driving!" Peter exclaimed, as he grabbed the car keys to his own car and ran towards the front door.

"I don't think so!" Gabriel shrieked, as he took off after Peter, and giggled like a Japanese schoolgirl in a 'Hello Kitty' factory.

THE END.

**I really have to stop picking on Nathan...*I hang my head in shame*. I watched 'Inglourius Basterds' last week, and think it's full of awesomeness. 'Cat People (Putting Out Fire)' is in that film, and is equally as awesome. Review, please.**


End file.
